Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an apparatus for packing articles, wherein the packing is formed by at least one web material, wherein typically a plurality of individual juxtaposed runs of web material and a number of more or less packed articles are conveyed on the runs, wherein the apparatus includes first means which, during packing of articles, joins the web material continuously in its longitudinal direction as well as other means for individual joints and for separation in transverse direction of the web material, wherein the mentioned other means are arranged on moving means adapted to move in the same direction and at the same speed as the web material and the articles being packed, called the X-axis, and in a direction against the web material and the articles arranged thereon, called the Y-axis, wherein the apparatus includes at least one individual joining unit for each run of web material and at least one individual cutting unit for each run, wherein the joining unit and the cutting unit are built together as an combined unit, and wherein the combined unit is connected with control means for individual control of the moving pattern and speed of the combined unit.
The invention further concerns a method for packing articles and use of the apparatus and the method, respectively.
Description of Related Art
In connection with the packing of various products, it is commonly known to use so-called “form, fill and seal machines.” On these machines, the packing is formed by a web material, typically film webs or paper webs on rolls. In the following, the term film web is used for all types of web material that may be used for packing machines of such a type.
Various embodiments of these machines are used. Some have a vertical filling run and others have a horizontal filling run. For example, for packing coffee and potato chips vertical feeding runs are used where the packing—a bag—is formed by a film web conveyed from above and down against the filling station, whereas other products, such as ice pops or other kinds of confectionery, are packed when lying down, and a film web is formed into a tube around the product in that a longitudinal joint is made and subsequently a transverse joint is made, and separation of the joined products is possibly performed.
This type of packing machine is often provided in immediate connection with production of the article to be packed. It is therefore important that the capacity of the packing machine is at least as high as the capacity of the production facility. Until now, it has been very common to use packing machines of the mentioned type that run discontinuously. This means that a stepwise feeding of the film web is applied, and all processes in the formation of the packing occur by start and stop processes.